BB Revived
by Misora-Massacre
Summary: After Light lost his memories of the Death Note, Ryuk wasn't needed. The shinigami, bored yet again, helps notorious serial killer Beyond Birthday after his revival.
1. Prologue

Beyond Brithday layed on the floor, not moving. The date was January 21, 2004, and he had died of a heart attack. It was not an ordinary heart attack; it was caused by Light Yagami, better known to the world as Kira. Kira killed people who have made great sins throughout their lives. He did it for what he thought was justice, so he could become the god of a new world. Beyond Birthday was a person who Kira thought deserved to die, since he was the one who was the cause of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. Beyond Birthday was a crimanal, therefore he _had_ to die. But even though this is true, Beyond Brithday started moving. He was alive. But how was that possible? Beyond's name was written in the Death Note, an item that could kill a person smiply by writing his or her name down in it. That should've made it official. And yet there he was, slowly rising from his sleep.

_Hmmm?_ Beyond thought. _Where am I? Is this hell? This is not what I have expected hell to look like._ He examined his surroundings carefully. The sky was grey, and there were skulls everywhere, piled up onto eachother and scattered across the floor. " So this is what it feels like to be dead.", Beyond Birthday said thoughtfully to himself. " Honestly, I don't feel any difference."

" That's because you aren't dead."

Beyond turned around, expecting to see another human there with him, but instead, he saw a monster. It's face was rather unattractive, with an evil grin that stretched from ear to ear and buldging amber eyes. It's neck looked as though it was sewn to it's chest. It had a number of large, black feathers on each of it's shoulders. It had a semi-slim black body and stood with a semi- hunch. Despite the looks of the creature, Beyond did not feel frightened, nor did he feel suprised. Instead, he smiled at the creature and held out his hand in greeting, though he was not expecting the monster to shake it. " Hello." he said. " I'm guessing that you aren't the devil?" The dark figure laughed. " I'm the shinigami, Ryuk." it replied, ignoring his hand. Beyond put it down. " A death god? Aren't those just made up stories to tell little kids at night?" Ryuk shook his head. " Nope. As you can see, I'm very real. Beyond Birthday, you're not in 're in the realm of the shinigami."

"Realm of the shinigami...?" Beyond repeated, biting on his thumbnail. "Very interesting. But why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be in hell? Isn't that where I am bound to be?" Ryuk shook his head again. " If you were a regular human, yeah. But you were born with the shinigami eyes, making you half shinigami."

_Half shinigami?_ Beyond thought to himself. _What is that supposed to mean? Can a human and a death god really have... _Beyond didn't dare finish the thought. _How do I know I can even trust a shinigami? What if it's telling me this just to use me? And if it is, then what for? _" Why are you telling me this?" Beyond asked. "How do I know that you aren't just lying to me?" Ryuk shrugged. "I've had alot of free time on my hands lately since the origanal owner of my Death Note kinda temporarily dumped me and you seem very interesting. Not like any other human I've seen." _Oh, so he's telling me this for his own entertainment then? _"I don't trust you." Beyond said. Ryuk laughed again. "You shouldn't. Shinigamis are very untrustworthy." _What? Then how does he expect me to believe that I'm half shinigami when he admits himself that he might not be telling the truth? This guy isn't making any sense. _"You wan't your revenge, right?"

The question quickly caught Beyond Birthday's attention. "Revenge?" Beyond asked. "The former owner of my Death Note was the guy who killed you." Ryuk replied. Beyond Birthday's eyes widened. "_Kira_...?"

From this point on, I will be your narrarrator. My name, I cannot say. You may refer to me as Near. You may know me from what Mello, a former...acquaintance

of mines, has written when he wrote the first story about Beyond Birthday, calling me a "big-headed twit" and claiming that he knew things about L, the world's greatest detective who died at the feet of Kira, that I didn't.

He was wrong.

I know everything I need to know about L. And I've learned everything I need to know about Beyond Birthday from a shinigami friend of mines. If you've read the notes on the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, then you would know that all Beyond Birthday really wanted to do was surpass L. He was, in fact, one of L's succecors. But all of the power went to his head and eventually he couldn't take it. He wanted to be _bettter_ than L. In the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, Beyond Birthday killed three victems, then attempted to commit suicide by setting himself on fire. If he managed to kill himself, without leaving any evidence of his death, then L would be on search for Beyond forever, and Beyond would win. He would have succeded, too, if he wasn't caught by FBI agent Naomi Misora, who was the first agent ever to gain L's trust.

But that time is over. Now, Beyond was certain, that with the help of a shinigami, there was no way he could lose this time. Naomi Misora was also killed by Kira. There was no possible way she could stand in Beyond Birthday's way now. But he knew that he could not start acting careless, for that is one of the reasons he was caught by Misora, because he underestimated her. This time, B would win.


	2. Chapter 1

Kira Investegation Headquarters

8:34 a.m.

A young man stared at a stack of reports carefully. Then he stared at the other young man next to him. He was sitting down with his legs folded against his chest staring at a stack of papers as well, but holding them by the top corners with both of his thumbs and index fingers. He wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. The young man sighed and turned back to studying the papers. So far, they were getting nowhere with the Kira Case and both were getting frustrated. "What's wrong, Light?" the person next to him asked. He put down the papers he was reading and was eating a piece of cake while staring thoughtfully at him. Light avoided his gaze. " Kira is. That's what's wrong. He's making this almost impossible to solve!" Light excalimed, slamming his fist on the table in front of him. "Well, it isn't like he wants to get caught, Light." The man said, his mouth full of cake. "I thought you knew it was going to be difficult when you first agreed to be part of solving the Kira Case."

Light glared angrily at the man. " Aren't you sick of the Kira Case as well Ryuzaki?" he asked. Ryuzaki swallowed. " To tell you the truth, Light, this case is a bit complex." Ryuzaki said."It would be much easier if Kira would turn himself in." He stared accusingly at Light while taking another bite of his cake. Light groaned. " Please don't tell me you still think _I'm_ Kira." Ryuzaki looked away. " that's what you want, then I won't."

"Ryuzaki! How can you still possibly think that I am Kira? I mean, I've done everything that I could to prove that I wasn't Kira! You put me in isolation for, what, a little over a month? And then while I was locked up, Kira started killing again! Then you have these," Light raised his hand to show a handcuff attached to his wrist," so you can follow me everywhere to make sure that I don't 'kill people' without you knowing. Don't you think that's enough proof to show that I'm _not _Kira?" Ryuzaki bit his thumbnail. "Even though all you say is true, there is still a 17% chance that you _are_ Kira." he said.

"Oh Light!"

Light and Ryuzaki turned around. Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, had come back from a photoshoot and ran to him, giving him a tight embrace. "Light! You'll never believe what happend! Some pervert was hitting on me at the photoshoot! I told him that I already had a boyfriend but he kept trying to kiss me and hug me! It was horrible!"she whined. Light rolled his eyes. Ryuzaki grinned. Moments later, a man came running up to them. "Light... Ryuzaki... I'm sorry... Misa just ran out of the car as soon as we arrived and..." he breathed. "Matsuda, there's nothing to be stressed out about. Why did you come running anyways?" Light asked. Matsuda took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke. "Well, you see, there was this crazy stalker guy that was flirting with Misa earlier and started chasing the car. I was going to call the police..." he started to say. "But then you relized that you were part of the police and actually calling them would be a waste of time." Ryuzaki finished for him. Matsuda shifted uncofortably. "Well, kinda... yeah." Ryuzaki sighed. "Anyways," Matsuda said, desperately trying to change the subject," Are you guys getting anywhere with the Kira Case?" he asked. "No progress whatsoever." Light replied hopelessly. "Man," Matsuda said."Kira sure is making this hard on you guys, huh?" Light ignored him and looked back at the papers.

"Aww," Misa said. "Poor Light. I think you need a vacation. All this hard work you've been doing, I'm suprised you're still sane!" She started to massage his shoulders."Yes, poor Light. He's been doing all the hard work here while I just stare at him while eating sweets." Ryuzaki mumbled. Light got up from his seat. "You know what, Ryuzaki? I'm getting sick of your sarcasm! I'm getting sick of you! Every day and every night I have to put up with you! You don't know what that's like, now, do you?" he yelled. Ryuzaki scratched the back of his neck. "Light, I think Miss Amane is right. You've been losing your temper very easily lately and it's not really helping anything. You should take a small brake from the Kira Case. That is, if you want to." Light's shoulders started to relax. " But, the case needs to be solved..." he started to say. "And it will be." Ryuzaki inturupted. "Well, I guess, you know. If it's alright with you." Light said uneasily. Ryuzaki smiled. "Of course it is. In fact," Ryuzaki got out a small silver key from his jean pocket," I'll let you have a whole vacation away from me. That means no more handcuffs, no more accusations, no more sarcastic remarks, no more nothing." Ryuzaki unlocked both handcuffs.

Light stared in surprise. " Are you sure about this?" he asked. Ryuzaki nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure. Now why don't you and Miss Amane run along. I'm sure you have alot of catching up to do." Misa clapped her hands. "Yay! Thanks Ryuzaki!" she cheered, then ran off, pulling Light along. "Wow. That was a nice thing you did right now." Matsuda said. Ryuzaki ignored this comment. "Mastuda, please take no offense in this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone for a moment." he said, not looking at Matsuda while he spoke. "Oh. Well, sure Ryuzaki. If you really need me to..." Mastuda left awkwardly, leaving only Ryuzaki in the room.

He stared at a piece of paper. There was message on it. The words were written in red; blood. He just stared at the message for a couple of moments, bemused. Was this letter from Kira? Has he finally decided to make contact with Ryuzaki again? He read it carefully:

Hello L.

Do you remember me?

I remember you.

Can you see me?

I can see you too.

Do you think you can beat me?

I don't think that's true.

Do you think you'll surpass me?

It is I who shall surpass you.

_The writing, _he thought._ It sounds as if it came from Kira himself, but only by 13%. It sounds more like it came from... it can't be, _L decided. _He's dead. Kira saw to that. This messege must be from Kira. It has to be. _"But it's not likely..." he said. He pressed a button in front of him and spoke through the speaker phone. "Watari, do you think you can start a small fire in the fireplace? There's something I need to burn. Thankyou."


	3. Chapter 2

Beyond Birthday stood under a shady tree in the park, waiting for Ryuk to return from the Kira Investigation Headquarters. He felt calm, not just because of the soothing wheather or the relaxing sound of the water flowing in the water fountain. He had commited his first murder since the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, which were just a few years ago, to write the letter to L. To Beyond Birthday, there was no better feeling than his knife against some helpless victem's flesh; no better sound than lisitning to the victems screams, there pleads to live. Beyond Birthday smiled at the thought. He wanted to feel and hear these things again. _Who's life is about to be mourned, I wonder, _he thought to himself. _So many lives to choose from, it's a tough decicion. Should I steal one of the children's, who probably have a great, victorious life ahead of them? Or an irratating old man, who's life is as limited as water in the desert?_ Beyond Birthday's thoughts were soon interuppted by a loud noise, like a mallet against a rug. Ryuk was floating right next to the tree with gigantic black wings. Beyond Birthday smiled.

"Ah, Ryuk. What did our dear friend L think of the letter?" he asked, not caring if other people were looking at him. "He sure was suprised." Ryuk said. " He doesn't know if the message is from you or from Kira." Beyond chuckled. "Really? How so?" he asked. "Well," Ryuk started. " since Kira is the guy he's after, and since the message was kinda like a threat, he thinks it's from Kira." There was a long silence. "But...?" Beyond asked expectantly. "But? I don't know. From what I know of that guy, it's hard to know what he's thinking." Ryuk complained. Beyond Birthday nodded. " That is L for you." he said. Then a thought came to him. "Ryuk, earlier you mentioned something about a Death Note? What exactly is that?"

" I was wondering why you haven't asked about that. A Death Note is my little black notebook of death. It's how a shinigami kills. All you have to do is right a human's name down in it while thinking of their face and they die. You have to think of their face so people with the same name won't die. You can right the cause and time of death of the person too." Ryuk explained. " So, I'm guessing that your Death Note is how Kira killed people?" Beyond inquired. "Yeah." Ryuk answered. " And could you stop saying Kira already? You know that's not his real name, right? It's Light Yagami." Ryuk said, clearly annoyed. Beyond noticed. "Another thing: You said that I'm half shinigami, meaning that one of my parents would have to be a shinigami. But, from what I remember, my parents were both human. My father was killed by a thug and my mother had died in a train crash. Which one of them wasn't my biological parent?" he asked. " Why should I tell you?" Ryuk asked. Beyond sighed. "Fine. You want something in exchange?" he asked. Ryuk nodded. " Then what?" Beyond asked. "An apple." Ryuk replied.

Light Yagami walked throught the busy sidewalk with Misa at his side. Since Light had time off the Kira Case, Misa wanted to spend every second with Light. "Oh Light-kun!" she sighed. "Itsn't this romantic? You finally get to get away from Ryuzaki and spend some time with me! I didn't think he would allow that, since he suspects you of being Kira and me of being the second Kira." Light nodded. "Uh-huh. Sure." he said. Misa stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Light asked. "You're supposed to enjoy this Light!" Misa pouted. " You don't have to do anything involving Kira right now, remember? But every time I look at you it's like you're in your own little world! Stop worrying so much!" Light looked up at the sky. " I'm not worrying. It's just... it's like Ryuzaki doesn't want me around. Like there's something he doesn't want me to see. Something he doesn't want me to know." Light explained. " Well, if he doesn't want you to know something then I wouldn't bug him about it. If he wants to keep something to himself, then why not let him?" Misa asked. " What if it has something to do with the Kira Case?" Light said. " So what if it is?" Misa retorted. " Even if it was, you're not supposed to think about it right now."

Light sighed. Then he noticed someone. He smirked. "I know you're there, you know." Misa looked around, confused. "Um... Light...?" she started to say. Then she saw him. It was one of the police members that were taking part in the Kira Case, Shuichi Aizawa. Seeing him made Misa angry. " Oh my god! Were you just spying on us?" she yelled in rage. Aizawa looked taken aback. " No! I was just on my way to the..." he started. He was inturupted when Misa slapped his arm with her purse. " Ryuzaki didn't tell you to do this, did he?" she inquired. Aizawa hesitated, and that was enough of an answer for Misa. "UGH! I swear I am going to kill him!" she screamed. " Don't let Ryuzaki hear you say that. That might make him increase his thoughts about you..." Aizawa started to say, but Misa was already marching down angrily, screaming to herself. Suprisingly, she forgot about Light.

Aizawa looked angrily at Light. " What?" he asked innocently. " If you didn't say anything about me being here, she wouldn't be off to kill L right now." Aizawa replied.

"Well, I wasn't just going to let you spy on me and Misa like that. It's disturbing you know."

"Hmph."

" Hey, shouldn't we go back to the head quarters to make sure that she really doesn't kill Ryuzaki?"

"Probably. How much damage do you think she'll do?"

"I don't want to find out. C'mon."

And with that, Light and Aizawa headed toward the head quarters.


	4. Chapter 3

Back at the Kira Investigation Head Quarters, Matsuda was having a quiet discussion with Light's father, Soichiro Yagami, who was cheif of police at the time. " Uh... Cheif? Do you think that Ryuzaki's been acting... I don't know... strange lately?" he asked quietly, making sure that Ryuzaki could not hear him. " What do you mean by 'strange' Matsuda? Stranger than usual?" Cheif Yagami asked just as quietly. Matsuda shrugged. " I don't know. It's like he's been keeping to himself alot more than he usually does. What do you think?" he whispered. Cheif Yagami thought to himself for a moment. " Maybe it's because of the Kira Case. Since Light is having some time off, Ryuzaki has to do twice as much work than he usually does." he replied. "Ya, you might be right." Matsuda said, although not fully convinced. " But don't you think that...?"

" I can hear you, Matsuda."

Matsuda turned a light shade of crimson. " Oh! Uh... Ryuzaki! Me and the Cheif were just discussing..." he started to say. Ryuzaki sighed. " Save your breath, Matsuda. I know what you were discussing." he said dully, while taking a bite out of a sprinkled doughnut. " Just to let you know, even detectives find it highly irratating when they are litterally being talked behind their...". Before he could finish talking, he felt a hard pressure against the back of his hard, in fact, that it made him fall off of his chair. " Light, haven't we discussed this already?" he groaned, but then he relized that it was not Light who hit him. " Miss Amane!" Ryuzaki said.

Misa Amane stood before him with her arms crossed and a scowell on her face. " Ryuzaki, why did you send Aizawa to spy on us?" she asked through her cleched teeth. " Me? No, there must be some sort of misunderstanding..." Misa slapped his face before he could finish his excuse. " You are such a pervert!" she screamed. Then she heard two sets of footsteps, running. " Misa!" Light called. " What are you...?" he saw Ryuzaki and helped him up. " So, I guess this means that you still think I'm Kira?" Light asked him. Ryuzaki rubbed his cheek. " Since I am no longer handcuffed to you, and you don't want me around, then this is the most logical way to do things." he explained. Light nodded. " I see your point..." he said. Ryuzaki smiled. " Good! I'm glad you see it my..." Light didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence, for he attempted to punch him in the eye. Luckily, Ryuzaki caught his hand. " I was starting to trust you for a moment, there, Light. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Trust eachother?" he asked. "What?" Light asked. " You're the one who sent Aizawa to spy on us." he said. " The only reason you caught him was because you don't trust me." Ryuzaki said. Light shook his head. " That's not..."

" Were you or were you not speaking of me and how you find something suspicious about my behaviour before Mr. Aizawa was caught?" Ryuzaki asked. Light blinked. " How did you know?" Ryuzaki sipped the coffee that was on the table in front of him. " I am L." he said simply. " And I had Mr. Mogi spy on your activities as well in case an event like this would occur."

Beyond Birthday arrived on the second floor of a prefabricated store house borrowed under the name of a dormat company, in the suburbs of the west side of town. The exact same one that he stayed in while Naomi Misora was investigating the murders he commited. It looked just as he had left it two years ago; a simple bed and a mirror on the wall. He inhaled the framiliar scent of the room. " So this is where you're staying?" Ryuk asked. Beyond smiled. " Yup. I know it isn't much, but you'll just have to deal with it." He dropped a plastic bags full of apples and plastic jars of strawberry jam next to the bed. He grabbed an apple from the bag and threw it to Ryuk, who caught it effortlessly. " Hey Ryuk," Beyond said while reaching for something in his pocket. " Can you give this other letter to L?" Ryuk ate his apple noisily. " What the hell do I look like, a messenger pigeon?"

" Fine." Beyond Birthday said, while staring out the window. " Then answer this question: How was I born?"

If death gods could blush, Ryuk would be as red as the apples he devoured. "Uh... you know, maybe you should just give me the letter..." Beyond raised his hand in front of Ryuk's face. " Just tell me Ryuk. Is it similar to human labor?"

" Give me the letter!"

" Tell me!"

" No!"

" I'm not a child, Ryuk. It's not so innapropriate for me to have this discussion with you."

" But it's innapropriate for me to talk about it!"

" Tell me or no more apples! 

Ryuk stopped and groaned. " You're almost as bad as Light." he complained. Beyond Birthday smirked. " So...? You gonna tell me?" Ryuk sat stubbornly on the bed. " Well, it starts when a human with a Death Note meets a shinigami. They talk. The shinigami stalks the human, and on the rare occasion, the human and shinigami fall in love. Your dad in this case was the shinigami and your mom was the human. Well, one day your mom was heading home from work, of course with your dad following her, and out of nowhere some guy with a knife jumps in front of her. He wanted her purse of something and she refused to give it to him, since her Death Note was in it. When the guy with knife was about to strike for your mom's heart, your dad got the notebook out of her purse as fast as he could and wrote the physco's name in it."

" So?" Beyond asked.

" So... your dad died. That's the only way a shinigami could die; if they kill someone with their Death Note to save a human."

" What does...?"

" Shut up and let me finish." Ryuk said harshly. " Two months after he died, your mom met a human guy. After they got to know eachother for a few weeks, they...um... you know. But since she still loved your origanel dad more than anyone, her love for him kinda screwed things up and instead of having a normal baby boy, she had you." Beyond Birthday looked bewildered. " That doesn't really make any sense, but okay." Then he handed Ryuk the letter. " Make sure nobody else sees this, got it?"


	5. Chapter 4

From this point of the story, I will no longer be referring to L by his alias, Ryuzaki. As one of his succecors, it seemes highly disrespectful of me to do so. The only time you will hear me using the name Ryuzaki is if it were quoted by another person. Why am I telling you this? So you will not get confused, that's all. On with the story:

L sat down on a sofa enjoying a cupcake while grabbing a paper from a stack of new reports one by one. He came across one he was expecting; another letter from the anonomys writer. He was still debating on who the letter was from; Kira or B? Reasons he thought it was from Kira: He knew that one of Kira's main priorities was to get L out of the way. If he could manage to get L's name and see his face, then he could write L's name in the Death Note. That explained part of the poem,_ Do you think you can beat me? I don't think that's true._ _Do you think you'll surpass me? It is I who shall surpass you. _L would not want to step in as Kira, but maybe the other way around. If Kira somehow managed to surpass L, to take his place, then he could make it so L would not do anything about Kira, since it would be the same person.

But Beyond Birthday wanted to do the same thing. Surpass him. Beat him. _Do you remember me? I remember you._ It's been two years since the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, two years since they have last competed with eachother, though not face-to-face. Beyond wanted to make sure L never forgot him. But can a human really survive Kira? Maybe Beyond Birthday_ wasn't_ human. But how could he not be? Was it possible for him to _not_ be human? But ever since Kira proved his existance, nothing seemed _impossible_. L read the letter, which was also written in blood:

January 28 at 8:15

A messege will apear on your screen.

I'll finally tell you my real name

But only to have more fun in our game.

You want to know if I'm Kira or B?

Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

_So he knows I suspect him to be Kira or B._ L thought._ But how is that possible? I've never shared my theories to anyone. I've never even said it out loud in the chance that someone might hear me. Two days from now, I'll know who I'm really dealing with. But only after two letters? He could have sent three, but I guess that _is_ too common. Of course, it would make sense if I was dealing with B, seeing that there are two letters, and B is the second letter in the alphabet. I think it would be best if I somehow got everyone out of here before the messege appears in two days. Especially Light. But Miss Amane would take care of that, so there will be no need to ask her. But what about the rest of the Kira Task Force members? I'll just get a crimamal to start something distracting. Hopefully, the police will catch him before Kira does._

"So that's what you've been hiding from me."

L turned around. Light Yagami had been behind him all that time, and he hasn't even noticed. He knew this was bad, but his appearance stayed indifferent. " Oh hello, Light. How long have you been there?"

" Ryuzaki..." Light said, resisting the urge to hit him. " Who's the letter from?" L shrugged. " I'm not quite sure yet, actually. There's a 23% chance that it's from Kira..."

" Really? Well, since that's the case, then WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

" There's no need to get excited, 're just letters. Besides, if it is from Kira, you shouldn't have to deal with this, since it's your vaca-"

" Screw the vacation!" Light yelled. " Why haven't you told me?"

L hesitated to answer. Light waited as patiently as he could. " Because," L started. " I don't want you to get involved with this." Light stomped his foot angrily. " If Kira..."

" I don't think Kira has anything to do with this, actually." L inturuppted. " And you shouldn't either. This may not be the fight you are searching for. "

" I don't have time for your jokes Ryuzaki. If it's not Kira, then who is it?" L got up from the sofa and, with his usual slouch, walked over to get his laptop. " If not Kira? There is only one person: B."

Beyond Birthday exited a department store with a brand new lapton in a plastic bag. He wanted to make sure he had everything he needed for contacting L in two days. So far, everything was going well. The only way something could go wrong would be if someone ingnorant enough would get in the way, but that didn't seem likely to Beyond. Still, even if it didn't, he still kept an eye out for anyone who would dare try to. Ever since Naomi Misora, he has been more alert than he usually would be. " Ryuk?" he asked when he heard the framiliar flapping of the shinigami's wings. " What now?"

Ryuk sighed. " Well, he kinda knows the letters were from you. But while he was reading the second one, Light caught him and's arguing with him right now." Beyond Birthday kept walking. He expected something such as this to happen. " Honestly, I really don't think it matters if someone saw him with it other than Whammy." He always reffered to the man who founded the orphange he grew up in by his real last name, and not by his alias "Watari", as L always seemed to call him. " If someone would like to witness our little skirmish, then I don't see what exactly is wrong with that."

Ryuk scratched the top of his head. " But I though it was supposed to be a private thing." he said. " Not really, no." Beyond responded half-heartedly. " In fact, it would be quite entertaining..."

"Entertaining?" Ryuk asked. " I don't get it. What's your plan, anyways?" Beyond stopped walking and turned to face the death god. " I'm improvising, Ryuk. There is no plan."


	6. Chapter 5

"B?"

Light looked confused. L had never mentioned anyone that went by the title of B. " Who's that?" L returned with his laptop and opened a document; one containing all information on B. " B, real name: Beyond Birthday, was the second child to go to Whammy's House, the orphanage that raises the children who are most likely to succeed me. B origanally stood for " Back-up". He was very intelligant. But too power-hungry. It was too much for B, and he lost most of his sanity. He started murdering. His first victem was the first child who entered Whammy's: A. I put a stop to it, of course. He was banned from ever laying a foot on any of the orphange's property.

" Then, a number of years later, he started murdering again. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about it, since it was in America. They called it that Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. He murdered three people: Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash. I was working on the case, even though I usually only get involved in a case unless there were more than ten victems or a million dollars at stake. I was not working alone; I had the help of an FBI agent named Naomi Misora. I think you may be framiliar with her used-to-be fiance, Raye Penber, since he was the one sent to follow you to make sure you didn't do anything suspicious. Yes, poor Misora. She was devastated when he died. She commited suicide a few weeks after Penber's death, which I believe is due to the works of Kira.

" Anyway, Naomi Misora was sent to investigate all three of the victems' homes. In the first home that belonged to Believe Bridesmaid, she ran into B. He used the alias Rue Ryuzaki and claimed that he was hired to investigate the crime scenes as well as Misora. He insisted they work together, and I am grateful that he did. Misora would probably have never had figured out the clues he left at each of the crime scenes, though she is a very intelligent FBI agent. But why would he do that? Did he want to be caught? No, it was all according to his plan. When they went to guard the apartment building of the fourth most likely victem, Misora discovered that there were actually _two_ people that B would likely go after. So Misora headed to guard one of the rooms, and B went to the other.

" Misora waited until the most likely time that B would strike. Only then did she relize who she was really working with. After she relized this important fact, she heard screaming. She ran to the room B was supposedly guarding to see that he had poured gasoline all over himself and set himself on fire. She exstinguished the fire and arrested B. The reason why they called it the BB Murder Cases was to the fact that all the victems' innitials were B.B. All except the 13-year-old Quarter Queen, though in a way it was B.B. Beyond Birthday was the final B.B. He wanted to create a case that I could not solve. He attempted to commit suicide for that same reason. He knew that I knew he was behind the case. And if he was dead, with no way of proving that he was, then he would win; a victory he would never live to celebrate. I would search for him for as long as I lived, but there would be no one to search.

" So you see, Light, I believe that B is still alive. Though it is said that he was one of the many crimanals who were murdered by Kira." L concluded. " What?" Light asked, bewildered as ever. " But no one has survived Kira. How could you still possibly think that it's from this B person?"

" No _human_ has ever survived Kira." L corrected. " So you're saying that B isn't human? Is that possible?" Light asked. " I think it is very possible, yes." L asnwered. " Are you going to work alone on this?" Light asked. " No, I suppose not, since you already know about it." L sighed. " What about the others?" Light said. " Mogi, Aizawa, my dad?" L bit his thumbnail. " Yes, I suppose it would be alright of them to join. But it won't be safe. No, not at all. B a very dangerous charactor."

" Well, I mean, they_ are_ all part of the Kira Task Force. They shouldn't be afraid." Light explained. " Yes, but the other two: Matsuda and Miss Amane." L reminded. They stared at eachother for a few moments. " I'll tell Misa. You tell Matsuda." Light decided. L bit his cupcake. " Fine." he said with his mouth full. " Ryuzaki, is there anything else I should know about this Beyond Birthday guy? Why does he call himself Beyond Birthday?" Light asked. L hesitated. " He claims it's because he can't see when he'll die. It's as if he can see when everyone else would die." he explained. " Can someone really do that?" Light asked. " Who knows?" L asked, although he could have been asking himself rather than Light. " I used to think everything was much more simpler in this world. Now, it's getting more and more difficult by the minute. More like a challenge. Just what I've been waiting for."

Ryuk devoured the apples Beyond had gotten him quickly, while Beyond was working on his brand new laptop by installing the webcam to it. After the apples were gone, Ryuk groaned. " I'm bored." he said. Beyond adjusted the webcam. Ryuk waited for a brief second. " We ran out of apples." he announced. " Go get some more." Beyond Birthday told him. " I can't. People will just see floating apples all over the place." Ryuk responded. Beyond Birthday sat down in the position L would usually sit in." Well, sucks for you." Beyond said while typing something on the laptop. " Aww...c'mon!" Ryuk complained. " I'm addicted to them! You don't want to see what happens to me when I don't have apples in a long amount of time!"

" Yeah, well, I barely ate for two years." Beyond responded. " We had crappy food all the time in prison." Ryuk folded his arms aganist his chest. " At least you_ got_ food." he responded stubbornly. " Not really. It's very difficult feeding yourself with a straightjacket on." Beyond responded, not meeting Ryuk's gaze. " Dammit Beyond! Give me a freakin' apple!" Ryuk screamed. Beyond stopped typing, but not because of the frustraion of listining to Ryuk's complaints. " That's brilliant..." he said to himself. " What is? The idea of getting apples for me?" Ryuk asked.

Beyond Birthday laughed to himself. " No, Ryuk. I finally got it. That Misa Misa person, she knows L, right? She's not that strong, right? She's the second Kira, right? Well, I've been thinking... no, plotting if you would please. Yes, it's genius! Why haven't I though of this earlier? Am I that much of a fool? Kya ha ha ha ha ha! This is brilliant!"

" I'm lost. What are we talking about?" Ryuk said. Beyond Birthday jumped off the chair, ignoring Ryuk. " Alright, now the question is, how do I lead her away without anyone knowing? Let's see, I'll schedule a fake... fake... movie audition? Private movie audition. Yes! Oh, this is going to be very, very,_ very_ entertaining." He started pacing across the room, muttering things excitedly to himself. " Come, Ryuk! We're going to go to the store. We have alot of supplies to get." he told Ryuk. " Including apples?" Ryuk asked. Beyond Birthday laughed again. " Including apples."


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, L gathered the members of the Kira Task Force for a meeting explaining the Beyond Birthday situation. He walked to Light with his hands in his pockets and his back hunched when everyone was settled. " Light, where is Matsuda and Miss Amane?" he asked him in a hushed tone. " Misa had some sort of movie audition and Matsuda went to acompony her." Light answered. L nodded. " Gentlemen," he said, facing the policemen. " I've recieved two letters written in blood. I burned the first one, hoping that you would not discover it, but Light here discovered the second one. He suggested that I ask you all to help me with this, so I am."

" What did the letters say Ryuzaki?" Cheif Yagami asked, not bothering to ask L's reasons for burning the letter. " The first one said, ' Hello L. Do you remember me? I remember you. Can you see me? I can see you too. Do you think you can beat me? I don't think that's true. Do you think you'll surpass me? It is I who shall surpass you.'" L recicited flawlessly. " Beat you? At what?" Aizawa asked. " Beat me in a small war, you could say. A small war to test who's knowlage is more precise, perhaps." L answered half-heartedly. " Could it be from Kira?" Cheif Yagami asked. " It's likely, but not really. I actually suspect someone else. His name is Beyond Birthday, but I refer to him as B." L said.

" Hey, wasn't that guy involved in that killing in Los Angeles?" asked Mogi. L nodded. Mogi looked confused. " But wasn't he killed by Kira?" Aizawa and Cheif Yagami stared at L with blank expressions on their faces. " Mmm... yes." L addmitted. " But only temporarily."

"Temporarily?" Aizawa repeated. " Wha- How? Did Kira make a mistake or something? I doubt that that could happen." L reached into his pocket and took out a lolliepop. "I believe that B is not exactly human. He may appear human, but there is something that I have always suspected about him. Not just because he is a serial killer and enjoys taking lives from other people."

" Is this a fact or just a hunch?"

"For now, it is just a hunch, but I always make sure that that is all they are. Usually, my hunches are correct." L explained. "What about the second letter?" Mogi said. L gave Light a quick glance and Light took the letter out of his pocket. " It says, ' January 28, at 8:15, a messege will appear on your screen. I'll finally tell you my real name, but only to have more fun in our game. You want to know if I'm Kira or B? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.' When you come to think of it, this doesn't sound like Kira at all. He would probably never reveal his true identity to someone other than the second Kira." Light informed.

" How would you know, Light? Would it be because you're Kira?"

" Ryuzaki!"

" Sorry. Force of habbit."

" So tommorrow at 8:15. What do you think he's planning?" Cheif Yagami asked L. Before he could answer, Light's cell phone rang. Light was hesitant to answer it at first, but L nodded so he would know that it was okay. " Hello?" Light said. " Hey Light." It was Matsuda. " Oh, Matsuda. "What's wrong?" Light asked. " Oh, nothing's wrong! Well, kinda. You see, this movie audition thing is going to take longer than expected. There was another girl that was auditioning for the part that Misa is and they got in a fight. Misa said that she could do anything better than the girl could. So, they made a little acting compition and it might, I don't know, take a couple of days..." Matsuda's voice sounded worried. " Don't worry Matsuda." Light assured. " Take as long as you need."

" You sure?" Matsuda asked. " I mean, I don't want you to worry about her or anything." Light sighed. " Yes Matsuda. Can we maybe talk later? I'm kinda busy." he said. " Oh, sure. Um... bye then."

Light put the phone back in his pocket after Matsuda hung up. " So I'm guessing Matsuda won't be here in a while?" L asked. Light nodded, looking quite relieved. " All we have to do is wait. We don't know if it's in the morning or in the evening, so we'll have to be prepared for both." L announced. "Of course, we shouldn't let this distract us from the Kira Case. I would still appreciate it if we could work on it, despite the BB situation. You are all dismissed. Thank you."

Matsuda was rigid as the cell phone was still to his ear. " Very good, Mr. Matsuda." a man behind him said sarcasticly. He held out his knife close to Matsuda's neck the whole time he was talking on the phone with Light. "Now swallow this." The man demanded. He handed him a pill and a glass of water. Matsuda hesitated, but not for long; the knife was still too close. He put the pill reluctantly in his mouth and drank the water. " That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" the man asked in a mocking tone. Matsuda felt drowy for a few seconds. Finally, he collapsed, along with the glass that was now shattered across the floor. He was unconcious, not dead. The man had done the same to Misa Amane earlier. He stared at the unconcious body with a wicked grin on his face . He laughed. It was not a laugh you would hear among humans; it was, without a doubt, the laugh of a shinigami. He laughed uncontrollably for almost a full minute. He took a deep breath before he spoke once more. " I can't wait to see you again, L."


	8. Chapter 7

L went to his room and stared into his mirror. Instead of seeing himself, he saw Beyond Birthday. He imagined him with his shirt drenched in blood and a bloody knife clenched in his 's what he looked like when he last saw him, anyway. He sighed at the depressing memory. He heard a knock on his door and recognized it immediately. " Please come in, Watari."

Watari opened the door carefully. He saw the upset look on L's face and shook his head. " Are you alright, L?" he asked, though he already knew very well that he wasn't. " Watari, how many years," L started, " How many years has it been since I last saw him?"

" You were 17 at the time, correct? Then that would make it7 years." Watari answered. L sat on the bed. " I knew our paths would cross once more," L said. " And yet, it feels as if I've never seen this coming. B..." he stared at Watari. " Sometimes... sometimes I wish this never happened." L was not talking about the present. He was talking about the past, back when L still lived in Whammy's House. " Goodnight Watari. Pleasent dreams." L told him. Watari nodded thoughtfully, turned off the lights, and left. "B,"L said to himself. " What happened?" And with that, L fell asleep, not bothering to cover himself with the blankets.

His dream took place back at Whammy's House. No, it was more of a flashback. He was 12 years old in the dream, and he was sitting alone in his room while most children his age would played outside. He was eating sweets, as usual, while studying a paper. Despite his age, he was still given difficult cases. At least, cases that were difficult for most people. This one was one he was working on out of boredom; it was quite easy for him. His working was soon inturuppted by yelling. He went to check who was the source of the noise. His room was near the entrance of the orphanage, so he only peered through his door, which was open ajar.

What he saw was quite suprising. There was a boy there, struggling in what L thought was his guardian's grip. The boy, L noticed, was Japanese, like him. His hair was black and very ungroomed. L wouldn't critisize his appearance, though; to him, his apearance was not as tidy as a normal person, either. The boy was very pale. He looked like he could have been crying. L couldn't quite tell, though, because his glasses covered his eyes as well as his hair. The boy, he was an orphan. Of course he was struggling. He probably wanted to go back to his parents that either abandond him or died.

That is what L thought at first. But then the boy's yelling got more comprehendable. He wasn't crying; he was_ laughing_. This frightened L for a moment. Why on Earth would he be laughing? He's just lost whoever has been watching over him. Did he despise that person so much that he would laugh at their death? How strange.

"Let me go!" The boy was screaming. He seemed to draw a crowd, because most of the employees that worked there gathered. " Go back to whatever you were doing before." Watari commanded, though his voice was not harsh. It was worried. He knelt to the boy. " Now, will you tell me what happened?" he asked him kindly. The boy shook his head. " I don't know why I should tell you! What happened to my parents is my business, got it?" he retorted stubbornly. Watari remained calm. " Of course it is. We would just like to know. If you do not wish to tell us at the moment, then that is your decision. I know this must be hard for you." Watari said in understanding.

" Ha!" the boy said cruely. " Hard for me? The only thing that's hard for me at the moment is to hold in all this laughter!" Watari stared at the boy for a moment and shook his head. " Why are you happy?" he asked. " Why are you not filled with grief?" The boy shrugged. " Why? Maybe because that bitch of a mother deserved to die." he answered coolly. This made Watari upset. " Young man, we do not use that kind of launguage here." he scolded. " Especially when speaking of the dead." The boy smirked. " Ya, well, it's not like she heard me." The man that was holding him let go. "I'm sorry to trouble you with him sir." the man apologized. Watari gave him a warm smile. " There is no need to apologize for his behavior. If you want, you may leave. I've got him under control." The man hesitated for a moment. " Thank you sir. You don't know how much I appreciate this." He gave Watari a small half bow and left.

" You don't seem in any kind of mood for a tour around the orphanage, so I suppose the only thing I could do is show you where you will be sleeping. I hope you won't mind if you share a room with one of the other orphans here." He shot L a quick glance. He'd known the whole time that L was watching the whole scene._ Of course he did_, L thought to himself.

Watari led the boy to L's room and knocked on the door. " Come in," L called. Watari and the boy entered and L looked away from the papers. He smiled. " Oh, hello Watari. I see you've brought a friend with you." L obsevered, acting as though he had never witnessed the semi-argument. " Hello. This is a new member of the orhanage. I hope you two get along." Watari said kindly. L gave the boy a warm smile. " Oh, I'm sure we will." he said. The boy stared at L harshly, and for a moment, L thought he saw a hint of red in his eyes. Watari left the two of them alone and silently closed the door behind him.

" So," L said, trying to make conversation. The boy stopped him before he could say any more. " Let's get this straight: I'm not here to make any sort of friends. I wouldn't be here at all if that jerk of an uncle didn't drag me over here. I'm better off by myself anyways, and I'm not planning on staying here. When I get the chance, I'm leaving." he said. L raised his eyebrows. " Oh really?" he asked in disbeleif. " And how do you suppose to do that?"

" I'll find a way," the boy said. " I always do." There was a moment of silence. " Aren't you going to tell me what your name is?" L asked the boy. He didn't answer. L sighed. " What am I supposed to call you then?" he asked. " You don't have to tell me your real name. Give me an alias, or maybe a name that you've always wanted. It's not quite neccesary for people here to know eachother's real names, you know."

The boy thought for a moment. " The name that I've always wanted is Beyond Birthday." he finally decided. L nodded. " That name isn't exactly common, but I guess I shouldn't have a problem with it." he told him. " No, you shouldn't." Beyond Birthday said. " What shall I call you, then?" he asked. He, of course, already knew his name, but he didn't want to let him know that he had the ability to do so. L walked to his basket of sweets and grabbed a handful. " I'll have to think about that." he said, popping some of the sweets into his mouth. Beyond folded his arms against his chest. " This sucks. I don't belong here." he murmered.

L examined the case he was supposed to be working on for a brief moment and looked back at Beyond. " I'd have to dissagree with you on that. The orphans that live here are all succecors to the world's greatest detective." he explained. Beyond looked up at him. " Who? Sherlock Holmes?" he asked. L swallowed. " No. I'm talking about L." he said through his teeth; he hated being compared or confused with Holmes. Beyond Birthday stared out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. " So you're one of his succecors then?" he asked. L shook his head. Beyond Birthday looked confused. " If you're not one of his succecors, then who are you?"

_Should I tell him?_ L thought._ What damage would it do if he knows it? I barely know this guy. Think of all the possibilities. He laughed because his mom died. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with this place, and if he leaves, he could tell someone else who I really am and where to locate me. Is this wise? I suppose not. Oh well. _" I am L." he said simply to Beyond Birthday.

_Hmmm..._ Beyond thought._ So he _is_ L. I thought it was just a couincidence, seeing as that is his name. The question is: Why is he telling me? Is he trying to play with my mind? C'mon, like he can. Although, he_ is_ the world's greatest detective. Weird. He looks as old as me. Not only the age, but he looks like me. _Exactly_ like me. Did he notice this? If he did, I wonder why he didn't acknowlage it. He sure is a strange charactor. _" Well, L, I think he should get to know eachother more." Beyond said. L gave him a strange look._ Why the suddon change of heart?_ he pondered._ Is it because that now he knows I'm L means he really _does_ want to tell others about me? Maybe this wasn't a wise disicion after all..._

" We might." L said. " But I'll only share information on me if you do me a favor: Be kind to everyone. Do not talk back to them, do not hurt them, phsyically and/or emotionally, do not do things behind their backs, and do not be rude to the dead." Beyond Birthday sighed. " In that case, I don't think we'll know a whole lot about eachother."


	9. Chapter 8

March 28th. Tonight, Beyond Birthday would finally contact L. He had all he needed; all he had to do was wait. He ate his strawberry jam that he loved so much and sat in front of the television. He was staring at it intently, though it was not on. He pondered how the night was going to turn out. Would he end up dying again? Or will his opponent be the one to fall? He suddenly heard struggling behind him and turned. It seemed that Amane had regained conciousness and was now attempting to escape. Beyond Birthday sighed and walked over to her.  
" Go back to sleep, bitch." he told her lazily. He pinched a certain part of her neck and she became unconcious once more. "God, celebrities could be really stubborn." he muttered to himself and walked back to the spot he was in. _At least she didn't make much noise_, he thought to himself. He had tied Misa and Matsuda to chairs with duct tape, blindfolded them with some scarfs he stole, and duct taped there mouths shut. Maybe I should duct tape their feet to the chair's legs, he thought, and did just that. When he was finished, he saw the rope that he was origanally going to tie them with sitting on a chair. He smiled. It reminded him of that day, when A, the first child to enter Wammy's House, had supposedly commited suicide by hanging himself. That was the lie that L told everyone. Beyond still didn't quite understand why he didn't tell the truth. He closed his eyes as he recalled that night.  
He was seventeen, and he was at Wammy's. He pretended to sleep until he made sure that L was asleep as well (they were in seperate beds, in case you didn't know). He quietly got out of bed and reached under his pillow. He grabbed a rope and pocket knife and put them inside of his backpack. He looked at L, who was sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry." he whispered as quietly as he could, and left, closing the door silently behind him. He tiptoed until he reached A's room. He knocked quietly and A answered. " Hunh...? L?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Beyond nodded. " I need to speak with you immediately. Would you care to take a step outside?" he asked. A was wide awake now. " Oh! Sure." he whispered.  
They both exited the orphanage, without getting caught. Beyond had earlier asked one of the newest orphans, a boy named Mail, to hack into the secerity system. " Do you mind if we take a walk to the park?" Beyond asked. A shook his head quickly. " No! Not at all! Whatever you think is best." he replied nervously. Beyond nodded. " Alright. What I've been wanting to talk to you about is that if you're ready." A looked bewildered. " Ready? For what?" he asked. " For surpassing me, naturally." B said. A stiffened a little. " W-Why? " he stuttered. " You're not planning to die any time soon, are you?" Beyond smiled. " Of course not. " he said. " The question is: Are you?" A stopped walking. They were standing next to a tree.

" What do you mean?" A asked, his voice full of fear. " For my succecor, you sure do ask alot of questions." B told him. "L...?" A said, slowly backing away. B reached into his backpack, " Don't worry, A. I'll take everything off of your hands."  
That was the night that A was murdered by B.

" How you feeling Ryuzaki? You ready?" Light asked. They were once again handcuffed, just in case. L gave Light a key for it this time" You're making this sound like some sort of sporting event, Light." L said while opening a box of chocolate-filled Hello Pandas. " Are you really filled with that much enthusiasm?" Light frowned, but before he could say anything else, his father entered. " Ryuzaki, have you seen Misa and Matsuda?" he asked. L took a bite out of one of the the Hello Pandas. " Why don't you ask Light?" he told him. " Misa had some trouble with some other actress and she's kinda competing with her for a few days. Matsuda's making sure she doesn't get into much trouble." Light answered.  
" How much more longer?" Aizawa asked. Mogi checked his watch. " Nearly time. We just need a minute or two." he said, amazed at how the time passed so quickly. " This is it." Light said. " We better hope he's not up to anything suspicious." L placed the box next to his chair. " I highly doubt that he won't do something not suspicious." he murmered. Light heard the change of tone in his voice. Was Beyond Birthday more than just a ex-succecor? It seemed that L wasn't going to give him any further information on Beyond Birthday, so there was no use in asking.  
Just then, the huge screen in front of them turned blank. Then, a red Old English B appeared on it. " Hello." it said with in a synthetic voice. " Is L home?" L spoke through his microphone," This is L."  
" Oh, good!" B exclaimed. " I've been meaning to contact to you for a while now, but they wouldn't let me make any phone calls in prison. Cruel, isn't it? I didn't even get a trial. What if I was innocent? It would have all just been a waste of time."  
" I know that this is not the reason you wanted to have this discussion. Tell me what your real purpose is." L said flatly. B sighed. " Purpose? Oh, of course you wouldn't be speaking of my life's purpose since you already know. Actually, you know part of the reason I'm contacting you L. Our little war, remember? Please don't tell me you think you've won already. I would be so embarressed if you did! All this hard work for nothing... Yes, that would be ashame. Especially for your two little friends..."  
" What?" Light yelled. " Oh, that wasn't you, was it L? Looks like you aren't that anti-social after all." B said sarcasticly. " Where's Misa and where's Matsuda?" Light demanded. B made soft hushing noises. " Calm down. They're both safe." He paused for a moment. " Kya ha! Who am I kidding? Of course they're not safe. No one near me is safe." he laughed." Show me where they are! In fact, show me your face! You aren't a coward, are you?" Light burst. B laughed again. " I would be more than happy to reveal my face, as a matter of fact." he replied. " But unfortunatley, a friend of mines once told me this saying, ' An eye for an eye'. So how 'bout it, L? A face for a face?"  
" This is the most reckless thing you have ever done." L said, then pressed a button that allowed B to see his face, rather than the black Old English L. " Ah, that's much better! I guess that means it's my turn now." The letter slowly faded off the screen, and Beyond Birthday came into view. Everyone but L gasped in shock. B and L looked identical.  
" Where are they?" Light and L asked simultaneously. B smirked, then tugged on the blanket that was covering Misa and Matsuda. They were both fully awake now, and were struggling with all their might. " They sure are impatient, I'll give you that." Beyond teased. " What are you going to do to them?" Light asked quietly. " You don't sound so tough now, Light. What's wrong?" B asked. Light tensed. How did Beyond know his name? Maybe he researched it, but did he do it because he knew that Light was working with L?  
" Aw, so I don't even get an answer?" B asked sadly, then got out a knife. " That's too bad. I'm very sure that Miss Amane here would love to hear your voice once more." He sliced the knife through Misa's arm slowly. "Whoops! I'm so sorry; my fingers are so slippery!" he said while licking the blood off of the blade. " Misa!" Mogi, Aizawa, and Light yelled. B laughed. " If you guys want them back so badly, then why not just take her back by force?" B suggested. " It's not like I'm going to stop you."  
" Where is your location, then?" L inquired, trying to keep calm. B scratched the back of his head. " You'll just have to find out on your own." he explained. " How are we supposed to do that?" Cheif Yagami asked, frustrated. B shrugged. " Beats me. But I would hurry if I were you; you only have an hour to find them, and your hour started fifteen minutes ago. Good luck."


	10. Chapter 9

" DAMMIT!" Light screamed. " This is just great. How the hell are we supposed to get to them in time! We only have 45 fucking minutes!" L got up from his seat. " We need to split up. One of our best chances would be if we search any areas that rarely get used or are just abbandoned. I believe that there is an abandoned airport nearby, Light and I will search there. There is also an abondoned library downtown and a part of an office building across from there that they use for special events. We should investegate all of these locations before time runs out."  
Everyone hurried outside to their cars and hurried to where each of them would be investigating. Light sat behind the wheel and L sat shotgun, still with his legs against his chest. " Where's the airport?" Light ask hurridly. The time seemed to be passing quickly. " Head straight, make a left, pass two street lights, make another left, and you're there." L answered. Light nodded and inserted the keys. For some reason, he looked more panicked. " Aw, hell no... Please, no..." Light muttered to himself. " Light? What's wrong?" L asked nervously. " The damn car won't start!" he exclaimed, while hoplessly attempting to start the car. L bit his thumbnail, frustrated. Suddenly, he got an idea.

L and Light arrived at the airport at last. It would have been much quicker if they went by car, but since it wouldn't start, L suggested that they go by bicycle. Light, of course, thought the idea was insane, but since that seemed to be the only source of transportation, he was willing to do anything. Misa's and Matsuda's lives were at stake.  
" Hurry up Ryuzaki! We're not even sure if he's here or not." Light said. " He's here, alright." L muttered to himself. If he knew Beyond Birthday as well as he thought he did, then he would definately be here. L handed Light a flashlight, but soon relized that they didn't need one; Beyond had somehow reinstalled the electricty in the buiding. L brought the flashlight, though, just in case they would be needing it.  
The two headed towards the door, but it was locked. " Ryuzaki, c'mon. It's no use. He's probably somewhe-"  
"No," L inturuppted. " He's here." Light tugged on the chain. " Ryuzaki, we're wasting valuable time! We only have about 30 minutes left. He could be anywhere in Japan! Ryuzaki! Are you listining?" Light urged. L still pushed on the doors. " Ryuzaki!" Without warning, the doors opened and L fell to the ground, dragging Light down with him. L got up and smiled at Light. " Do you think he's here, now?" he asked teasingly. Light groaned. " Shut up. We have no time for your jokes, we have to save them quick." Light got up and ran, pulling L along.  
They searched everywhere in the bullding, but Beyond Birthday was nowhere to be found. " Ryuzaki, I told you he wasn't here. And look at how much time we have left! We aren't gonna make it! And we haven't heard any reports from my dad or the others, so that means they aren't having any luck, either. We have to look somewhere else!" L looked confused as he examined the airport. " But... he has to..." he started to say. " Ryuzaki! You were wrong, okay? Just because you're the world's greatiest detective doesn't mean that everything you think is true. You said that I'm Kira, and you're wrong. You said that Misa is the second Kira, and you're wrong. You have to accept that you were wrong this time as well. Now come on! We need to check the next building."  
L stared for a moment at Light, then shook his head and started to walk away with Light. " You know, Light," he was saying as they walked. " I don't always think I'm right. Sometimes I know I'm wrong, and I accept that. I accept the fact that I don't know everything. I don't know everything about Kira. I don't know his true identity, and I don't know how he kills. I only guess. I only suspect. It's irratating not knowing those facts, but that's all. I don't mind being wrong most of the time. When I am wrong, it means that I still have much more to learn, so I can become smarter than I already am. Do you feel the same way, Light?"  
Light stared at his feet as they walked. " Well, I never really thought about it that way, but I guess I do. Especially when we deal with the Kira Case. Sorry for thinking that about you. But, you know, with Misa and Ma-"  
Light was inturuppted in mid-sentence by screaming. The screaming was getting closer. Light and L froze; Misa Amane and Matsuda were running towards them. Misa ran over to Light and gave him a tight embrace. " Light! I knew you would come to save us!" she sobbed. Both of the men were shocked. " M-Misa?" Light stuttered. " H-how did you guys escape?"  
" Yes, how did you escape?" L repeated to Matsuda. Matsuda looked badly shaken. " I-I don't know... somehow... we just... we just..." he tried to say, but the shock was too much for him to handle. " We just escaped! Somehow, we were able to get out of the chairs, even though the duct tape was really tight!" Misa finished. " So I guess I was right," L said. " But it still doesn't make sense on how you could have escaped so easily. This must be a trap. We have to get out-"  
Without warning, the lights turned off, and Misa screamed. " What's going on?" L heard Light ask. " It's a blackout." L answered, though he knew that that much was obvious. " Light, turn on you flashlight and lead Miss Amane and Matsuda out of the building immediately. Do you understand?" L waited for an answer, but he heard nothing. " Light!" he called. Still nothing. Maybe he already ran with the others, L thought. But then, he felt struggling from the other end of his handcuffs, felt it drop to the ground, and heard a huge metal thump. " Light!" he called again, more worried than ever. He smelt something, then, and relized it was some sort of gas. He tried to hold his breath in, but it was too late; he collapsed.


	11. Chapter 10

Light Yagami awoke in a dark room. " Wha...?" he said, a bit dazed. Then he remembered all that had happened. " Ryuzaki!" he called out, but he was not there. " Misa? Matsuda?" he called, but they weren't there, either. He started to panic. Where had they gone? Where had _he_ gone? The room was dimly lit, and there was no furniture. He looked around and noticed a small laptop with a webcam attached to it. Light was heading towards it to examine it more closely, but he stopped when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned quickly and saw Beyond Birthday, reading a manga entitled _Akazukin Chacha_. He was holding the manga the same way L read things, with his thumb and index finger.

" Ah, !" he greeted cheerfully. " I was wondering when you'd wake up! How does your head feel? Does it hurt? I have a first-aid kit with me if you need it. It's the one I hit your head with, by the way." The fake concern in Beyond's voice was sickening to Light. " Where's Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "Hmm? What do you mean? I'm right here." Beyond answered. " Oh, wait, let me guess: L stole the alias Ryuzaki from me and told you to adress him by that name, correct? Yes, he has a habbit of copying me sometimes."

" Copying _you_? It looks to me like you're copying _him_." Light examined. Beyond looked towards the ceiling, as though in deep thought. " Me? Copy L? I guess that does make sense if you look at it like that. But does that really matter? I don't think so, anyways." he said. Light hated the attitude of this man; his sarcasm was more annoying than L's could ever be. " Why did you take me? Is there some special reason or something?" he asked. Beyond Birthday's face brightened. " Oh yes! A very speacial reason, actually."

" What reason is that, then?" Light asked, trying to hide his fear. " Do you need me to do something? You wanna use me to get to L? Is that it? Is this all part of your plan to surpass L? To kill him?"

Beyond looked taken aback. Then he grinned. " Kill L?" he laughed. " When have I ever said that I wanted to kill L? If I wanted to kill him, I would have done that a long time ago. Although, since you mentioned it, I will put that into consideration." This confused Light. Beyond Birthday murdered innocent people, but he wouldn't murder his worst enemy? That didn't make sense. " If you don't want to kill L, then what do you want to do?"

Beyond Birthday put the manga down and walked towards Light, who stepped back a few steps. " You may already know this, but me and L are having a little war, detective vs. murderer. If I do decide to kill L, it would be no use if he was already dead, right?"

" Where are you getting?" Light demanded. " Let's say L dies of, I don't know, a heart attack. But not a heart attack caused by stress or shock; a heart attack caused by Kira. Now, I would be very upset about that, since Kira already killed me. I wouldn't want my rival to be murdered by my killer, would I?"

" You think I'm Kira, too?" Light asked. Beyond shook his head. " I know you're Kira." he told him. Light clenched his fists. " I'm not..." he started to say. " Listin," Beyond inturuppted. " I also know that you don't know that you're Kira." Light raised an eyebrow. " What? You're getting this all wrong. I think Kira was controlling me, but I'm not Kira. I swear." he said flatly. Beyond sighed. " You're ignorance is waring my patience." Then he walked over to get something; a black notebook. " What is that?" Light asked. " This? You of all people should know what this is. Here," Beyond held out the Death Note to Light. He just stood there, bemused. " You don't have to take it. All you need to do is touch it." Beyond explained. Light still stood still. What was this " Death Note"? Why was Beyond giving it to him? Beyond sighed again. " What? Do you think it's some sort of bomb or something? You think it's going to explode when you touch it or something? Just lay a little finger on it. Not alot is going to happen." Light stared a little longer at the note, then reluctantly placed his hand on the cover of the notebook.

The moment his hand fell on the notebook, he felt pain. Images flew by him quickly; memories. The pain continued, and so did the visions. He screamed out in pain, a pain he never felt before and never wanted to feel again. Finally, it all stopped. He fell to his knees and started to breath heavily. He remembered. He _was_ Kira. He _did_ want to kill L. The Death Note, it was his. He got back to his feet and faced Beyond Birthday. He then saw something that he didn't relize was there before, right next to Beyond. " Ryuk," Light said angrily. " You're... You're working with this murderer?"

" No," Ryuk replied, half-heartedly. " I just needed someone to hang out with while you forgot everything. He's almost as entertaining as you are, Light. He has alot more history that's really interesting." Light stared at the shinigami with pure loathing. He felt as if Ryuk had betrayed him. " There is nothing entertaining about a murderer, Ryuk." he scoweled. Beyond laughed at this. " That's a very hypocritical thing for you to say, Kira." he joked.

" I kill people who deserve to die. You killed innocent people. People who probably had great futures ahead of them." Light said. Beyond shook his head. " That's true, and yet it's not true as well. Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash were all innocent, I agree. But when I killed them, their lives were already at their limits. I only kill people who are going to die." he explained. " What do you mean?" Light asked. " Well, you see, I was born with the eyes of the shinigami. I never had to give any half of my lifespan to a shinigami. I never even met one until about a few weeks ago. If they're bound to die anyways, then I don't really see what's wrong with killing them."

" You _are_ a monster." Light told him. " You should have died when I first wrote your name down in the Death Note." Beyond looked like he was serious now. " You are the one who deserves to die, Kira. I'll admit that what I do isn't very nice, that I mostly do it because I find it humerous, but at least I don't claim it's what you call 'justice'. You think you're some kind of personified version of God, but you're actually just like me. A man coruppted by power. A murderer. You're not the law. You're not God. You're not justice. You are the one who deserves to die."

Light grabbed the notebook quickly. " That won't do you any good, Kira. First off, you don't know my real name. Second, you don't have a pen." Beyond pointed out. " You're name... It's Beyond Birthday." Light whispered. Beyond pursed his lips. " Is it? I guess it is, but you do know that that's not my real name, right?" he asked Light. " It's not the name that I was given at birth. I just call myself Beyond Birthday because I can't see my own lifespan, unfortunately. I used to be able to see yours, but ever since you grabbed hold of the Death Note, all I can see is your name." Then he chuckled. " Oh yeah, about your name, do you relize what Yagami spells backwards?"

Light felt defeated, but tried not to show it. " I'm not going to die." Light said firmly. " Are you sure about that Kira? Or are you just saying that to make yourself sound brave?" Beyond slowly reached for his knife. Light took a step back, but relized that there was a wall behind him. " What's wrong? Why are you cowering? Aren't you supposed to be the 'God' of a 'new world'? You shouldn't be afraid!" Beyond slashed the knife through Light's shirt sleeve. He screamed out in pain. " Did that hurt?" Beyond asked, appearing to be enjoying himself emensley. " What about this?" He cut Light's neck deeply. Light couldn't stand the pain. " Feels good, doesn't it?" Beyond screamed. " You should have seen this coming, Kira! L might not forgive me for killing you, since that is his number one goal at the moment, but I'm sure he'll get over it. And, hey! I might even surpass him! But before I can challenge L to anything, I have to make sure that he stays alive, until he reaches his full lifespan. If anyone kills L, it will be me. He doesn't deserve to die by the likes of you, Kira. You will be the one to die!"

He gripped tighter on the knife. " You, Light Yagami, will be my first, and last, victem to die before the end of their lifespan." He aimed for Light's heart, but something prevented him from striking. It was a sharp pain in his back. He screamed in pain and turned to see what caused it. He saw that Matsuda had grabbed one of Beyond's spare knives and stabbed his back with it. " Matsuda..." He lunged the knife in Matsuda's direction. " YOU IDIOT!"

This was a perfect distraction for Light. He got up quickly, dispite the pain, and tackled Beyond. " What the hell do you think you're doing?" Beyond screamed. " Get the fuck off of me!" Beyond struggled, but Light was stronger than he expected; another person that he underestimated. " Matsuda! Help me!" Light cried. Matsuda didn't waste any time; he handcuffed Beyond Birthday and held his gun to his head. " Hyuk hyuk hyuk," Ryuk laughed. " Guess I'll meet you back at your place later. If you make it out." Then, without anyone noticing, he took the Death Note back, along with Light's memories of it.


	12. Chapter 11

" Where's Ryuzaki?" Light asked Matsuda. " He's waiting outside. He doesn't exactly want to see B at the moment. He would probably be in the car already, but he wanted to make sure that you were alright." Matsuda answered. This suprised Light a bit. L was worried about him? But didn't he suspect him of being Kira? " What about Misa? Is she alright?" he asked. Matsuda nodded. " She's waiting with Ryuzaki. She wanted to come in with me, but he said it might be too dangerous."

" Just as I thought. L is the coward I thought he was." Beyond said to himself. " I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Matsuda told him. Light got off of Beyond and flinched from the pain. " Maybe you should relax for a while, you look pretty bad. Your clothes are drenched in blood!" Matsuda examined. " Bet he doesn't mind." Beyond said. " Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Matsuda asked angrily. " No, you said, ' I wouldn't say anything if I were you'." Beyond imitated Matsuda annoyingly. "Light!"

Soichiro Yagami entered the room and saw his son's injuries. " Light! What happened?" Then his attention turned to Beyond Birthday. " You're in big trouble ,young man." He pulled Beyond to his feet and dragged him out the door. Light followed. When they were out of the room, Light saw L and Misa waiting for him. "Light! Oh my God, what happened to you! We need to take you to the hospital right away!" Misa said, panicked. " Don't worry, it's nothing," Light assured her. L leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. " Are you sure about that, Light? Your wounds look pretty bad." he told Light." It's nothing." Light repeated firmly. L shrugged. " If you say..."

L's cell phone rang just then, and he answered it. " Hello?" he said. " Ryuzaki!" It was Mogi. " What is it?" L asked. " It's Beyond Birthday; he escaped." Mogi replied hurridly. L wasn't the least bit suprised of this. " Which direction is he heading?" L inquired. " He just exited the building. We're not exactly sure where he's trying to run to, though. Aizawa and the Chief are after him. Matsuda's here with me, in case Beyond Birthday tries to come back here." Mogi told him.

" Alright. Do you think it would be possible if we could get a ride back to headquarters Mr. Mogi?"

" Yeah, you could borrow my car if you want. It's parked right next to the building."

" Thankyou, Mr. Mogi. We really appreiciate it."

" No problem. See you back at the HQ."

L hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. " Well today was an exciting day. Let's go." he told the two. He started to walk away, half expecting the others to follow. Instead, Light grabbed hold of L's arm. " Ryuzaki, what were you and Mogi just talking about?" he asked. L shook his arm so Light would let go. " Nothing." he said simply. " Didn't sound like 'nothing' to me." Light told him. " It's none of your concern, Light. Just keep walking."

" Ryuzaki, what happened?"

" Are you deaf or something? I said nothing."

" Ryuzaki..."

" If you don't shut up I'll kick you." Light knew L wouldn't tell him what was going on. Not easily anyways. He was going to have to ask Mogi later.

Beyond Birthday ran through the busy streets, still with his hands cuffed behind his back. Why did he always try to have fun while killing? That only makes it longer. It's as if you're stalling on purpose so something like this would happen. As he ran, he heard the sirens of the police cars grow fainter; he was actually getting away from them. He didn't turn around to see how far away they were, though, because that would only slow him down. He turned a corner and hid in the alleyway.

_Dammit_, he thought. _It seems that Kira will live his full lifespan. That's too long. So it seems that the Death Note is the only way you can kill a person before their life is due to end. Should I use it? Or should I let him live his lifespan? _He fidgted with the handcuffs and they fell to the floor. He started rubbing his wrists, still pondering what he should do. _This is L's fight, not mines_, he decided. _He's the one who should defeat Kira_. He headed towards the place he was staying with his hands in his pockets and head facing downwards.

_L's lifespan is longer that Kira's though, and L would never be stupid enough to give his name. The only people who know L's true name are Wammy, me, and those who posses the shinigami eyes. Hopefully, Kira and his girlfriend won't regain their memories of the Death Note until a few more years. That should be plenty of time for L. But should I take the risk? _" If L is going to die, then I should have as much fun with him as I can. Same goes to Kira." Beyond said to himself. " Just because I'm letting L defeat Kira doesn't mean that I can't tease them a little." He got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Ryuk was there, lying on the bed and watching t.v. " Oh, hey." he greeted lazily. " You made it out." He examined Beyond, who's shirt was now stained with Light's blood. Ryuk smirked and continued watching the program. " You should've killed him when you had the chance, you know." Ryuk said. Beyond Birthday grabbed the remote and pressed the off button. Ryuk sat up, annoyed. " Hey, what the hell? Couldn't you tell I was watching that?" he asked. Beyond ignored him and stared out the window. " Are listining to me?" Ryuk asked. Beyond closed his eyes and sighed. " Ryuk, shut the hell up." he said.

" WHAT?" Light had found out about Beyond Birthday. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY?" Mogi tried to keep Light calm. " Light, you aren't fully healed yet. You need to calm down!" he advised. " I'll calm down when you find Beyond Birthday!" Light retorted. L walked into the room at that moment and sighed. " Mogi, you didn't..." he started. Mogi raised his hands as if surrending. " Don't you think he has the right to know Ryuzaki?" he asked nervously. " No." L said flatly, taking a bite out of a strawberry cheese cake.

Light walked angrily over to L. " Why didn't you tell me?" he asked him. L shrugged. " You didn't need to know." he said with his mouth full. Light clenched his fists. " What are we going to do then, huh? Are we just going to let him get away?" he asked angrily. L shook his head. " Of course not. We've got all of the remaining Japanese policemen on search for him. They're checking everywhere, Light, there's no need to worry." L reassured. Light slapped the cake out of L's hand. " Yes there is Ryuzaki! There is plenty of need to worry!" Light yelled. L was only half paying attention though; he was too busy staring at the cake that was now all over the floor.

Misa entered the room sleepily. " Light? Ryuzaki? What are you guys up to this time?" she yawned. " Nothing." L and Light answered in unison. " Well do you think you can keep it down a little? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." Misa complained. " I don't think you need any beauty sleep, Miss Amane." L replied politely. Misa groaned. " Ryuzaki, please. For once can you not act like a pervert?" she asked. " I don't see anything wrong in complimenting a woman of her beauty. Do you?" L asked curiously. " I'm going back to sleep." Misa announced, then walked back to her room, still half asleep.

" Why didn't you tell her about B, Light?" L asked. " She doesn't need to..." Light stopped when he relized that he was going to say the same thing L told him when Mogi told him the news. L relized this as well and looked slightly pleased with himself. " Light, do you wish to know one more thing about Beyond Birthday?" he asked him, staring into space. Light looked confused at L. Was he trying to change the subject? " Um, sure Ryuzaki. What is it?"

L walked toawrds a cart full of sweets and started picking at them. " You know how you're my first friend, right?" L asked him. Light nodded slowly. " Well," L said, " B was my first best friend."


	13. Chapter 12

At the end of this story, I say good riddens to Beyond Birthday. Even after he fled from the police, he coninued killing to calm himself down. He only killed people who weren't that well known, like homeless people who would have died of starvation. He made it look as though they had commited suicide, though. He started burning the bodies after a while, so it wouldn't look suspicious, like every homeless person had started killing themselves. He did that because Ryuk always highly advised him to stop killing, because another man had taken the role of Kira.

He came home one day after he killed his 7th victem and let out a huge sigh. It had been a month since he'd fled from the police and he had made no other attempt to kill Kira. He had not even sent any new messages to L. He'd been using all this time for plotting, but for some reason, he couldn't think of anything. He turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels. He stopped when he saw something interesting on the news.

" Kyosuke Higuchi, a former member of the Yotsuba Group was accused of being the third Kira and died of a heart attack shortly after he was caught by the police yesterday," the news caster was saying. " Kya ha. Loser."Beyond muttered. "I wonder if this means I get to kill who I want to again..." He opened a jar of strawberry jam and stuck his hand in it. Before he pulled it out and licked the jam off his hand, he heard Ryuk come in. "Oh, hey Ryuk!" he waved at the shinigami with the hand covered in jam. " Did you hear about Higuchi? He died yesterday! This calls for celebration; I'm thinking of a huge massacre!" He reached into the basket of apples next to his bed with his clean hand and threw one at Ryuk who, to Beyond's suprise, didn't catch it. " What's wrong Ryuk? Is the apple not juicy enough for your satisfaction?" he asked.

" I'm leaving."

Ryuk's sudden announcement suprised and confused Beyond. " Ryuk, if you were going to take a little longer then you didn't need to come back just yet." he explained. Ryuk shook his head. " No, I mean I'm really leaving. Light has his memory back and unfortunately I have to go back to him." he said dully. Beyond was afraid to speak for a moment. " So I... I'm too late..." he whispered. " I wasted too much time... Ryuk?" He turned to face the death god. Ryuk nodded. " Yep. L. Lawliet is dead."

Beyond shook his head. He couldn't believe it. L, the world's greatest detective, the man who he was supposed to suceed, the man who challenged Kira, was now dead. Dead. " Well, it was fun while it lasted, right?" Ryuk said. Beyond grabbed a knife from his pocket and threw it straight through Ryuk's head. It didn't kill Ryuk, of course, but it still startled him. " What the fuck is your problem?" Ryuk yelled. " L's dead! You win!"

" Did I, Ryuk?" Beyond asked quietly. " No. I lost to both L and Kira." Both were quiet for a moment. Then, Ryuk got a suddon idea. " Hey, you know you can have a Death Note of your own without a shinigami to stalk you. You could write Light's name down in it, even though I was going to do that right before he dies." he said. Beyond sadly shook his head. " Unfortuately, I owe him." Beyond sighed. " Owe him? For what?" Ryuk asked. " Owe him for killing that bitch Naomi Misora and her boyfriend." Beyond replied.

Ryuk thought this was crazy, that Beyond Birthday was making a mistake, but all he did was shrug and started to leave. Before he could, Beyond asked, " Ryuk, am I able to die?" Ryuk turned. " Well, you'll eventually die of old age or disease," the death god explained. " Since you're half shinigami, then you can't really die by getting shot or stabbed or, in your case, burned. Although, unlike shinigamis, if your name is written in the Death Note, then you will die. When you do die, you'll return to the realm of the shinigami. When you get there, you can choose whatever age you like. You could look as old as you are now, or you can look like yourself when you were a little kid."

" Oh," was all Beyond said. Ryuk stared at him for a second, then asked, " You sure you don't want a Death Note? You could kill whoever you like without it looking suspicious." Beyond shook his head. " No, Ryuk. I don't want one. Besides, killing is supposed to be fun. Writing in a notebook isn't fun, you know. I actually like to kill my victems with a knife, not a pen." Then he remembered something." Ryuk, before you leave, can you promise not to tell Light that I lied about Beyond Birthday not being my real name and that I had it leagilly changed when I was 13?" he asked. Ryuk chuckled. " Never trust a shinigami, kid. Never trust a shinigami." And with that, Ryuk went through the wall and flew away.

Beyond Birthday walked over to the window and watched as Ryuk flew out of sight. He stared back at the t.v., which was still on. " Just you wait, Light Yagami," Beyond said. " Your time will come, your death will not be smooth, and you will die a loser." He smirked then. " Another thing we have in common, Light. We'll both die defeated."


	14. Alternate Ending

In the Kira Investigation Headquaters, L sat alone in his usual position on a sofa while playing chess against himself. It has been twenty three days since the Kira Case closed. Light Yagami has finally been caught, and died the night he did when Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note.

"This is it then, huh?"

L recognized the voice immediately. " How did you get in?" he asked. " I hacked into the secerity system." Beyond Bithday said simply. L nodded, showing no hint of suprise. " So I guess you know then?" he asked, making another move on the chess board. Beyond Birthday nodded. " Why, L?" he asked. " Why did you write your name in the Death Note?" L shrugged. " That question will remain to be answered." he said.

Beyond tried to ignore this. " So who wins?" he asked. L looked up from the chess board thoughtfully. " As long as you are still alive, B, then the war will stay sustained." Beyond Birthday stared at L for a moment without saying anything. Then he understood. " The Whammy kids." he said. L smiled. "One in particular." he explained. "His name is Near."

"Near...?" Beyond Birthday asked, trying to remember where he heard that name before, " Isn't he that annoying, snot-nosed, albino kid that likes playing with toys all the time?" Beyond guessed. " I wouldn't describe him in that particular way, but yes. That's him." L responded.

"So until that guy dies, or until I die, the war is still on?".

"Correct."

"So," Beyond started. " I get to...play with him?" Beyond Birthday enjoyed the idea.

"On one condition."

Beyond Birthday glared at L. " Ah, of course. So, what is it?" he asked. There was a long silence. " There is a child," L finally said," that I've gotten to know over the past twenty-three days. She has recently become an orphan, you see, and she needs a home." Beyond Birthday looked bewildered." So, you want me to adopt her?" he asked. L shook his head. " I want you to take her to Whammy's House."

Beyond Birthday was shocked by the sudden request. " I'm sorry, but the answer is no." he said firmly. "Why not?" L asked in a dazed voice, slightly tilting his head sideways.

" You know why not. You're the one who band me from ever laying a foot at Whammy's. And even if you never did such a thing, I still wouldn't go back. There are too many grusome memories back there and I would prefer them to be forgotten." Beyond Birthday snarled. Then he turned and started to walk away. L actually looked dissapointed.

" That's too bad. Kimiko would've wanted to know that Maki was in good hands."

Beyond Birthday stopped in his tracks. He hasn't heard that name in years. Kimiko Kujo. " She's still alive?" Beyond whispered, . " After all these years? That's impossible." L made another move on the chess board. " No, she is very much alive. She's currently being held in prison, but I'm sure that if Maki attends Kimiko's trial, then all will be well." Beyond Birthday took a few deep breaths. " Fine. I'll go." he decided. "Good." L said. But then, he heard a quiet sobb. He looked up. " Are you..._crying_?" L asked, astonished. "No." Beyond lied, wiping his tears on his shirt sleeve. " If you say so." L said, returning to his game.

" You're a fool, you know."

Beyond Birthday, back still turned to L, let his tears flow down his face. " Do you know how many lives you've saved? How many people are still living because of you? The children at Whammy's want to be just like you. They want to succeed you. You are the world's greatest detective of all time, and you're throwing life away just like that. Very foolish behavior, L." Beyond Birthday cried for a moment, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. L had left his chess game to comfort Beyond Birthday.

" Do remember," L asked. " That time at Whammy's? When Kimiko ran away? You were devestated. No one else care for you, and you were crying, alone in a room. Everyone heard the cries, the sobbs, and yet none came to see why you were crying. I, on the other hand, walked passed the door, which was open ajar at the moment, and noticed this."

" You were my best friend, L." Beyond Birthday said. " You would come visit me whenever you came to Whammy's. Even though you knew that I bullied the smaller children, when you knew that I was the kid with no friends. Why L? Why were you my friend? Did you feel some kind of mercy for me?"

" I was your friend because I knew you needed one. You could have been a great succecor." L replied.

" But I can't anymore. I remember those last words after I came to Whammy's House late one night, the night I commited my first murder. You were waiting for me at the backdoor, and saw blood whiped on my shirt, along my knife fresh with blood. ' L!' I said. I was not expecting you to be there. ' What are you doing here?' I stared at me. ' You have blood all over your shirt, B' you observed. ' Oh. It seems I do' I replied. ' Who's blood is it?' you asked. I hesitated to tell you. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret from you. 'A's' I replied. You shook your head in dissapointment. ' A murderer could never succeed me, and you are nothing but a are nothing to me.' you said. And with that, you entered through the backdoor and closed it on me. Forever."

" It is true that you cannot succeed me anymore. But with Maki, do you think...that maybe... you can pretend to be me? Just with her though. If you decide yes, then go by the name Ryuzaki. You have experience, correct?"

"What are you saying L?" Beyond Birthday asked. " I'm saying," L said," that this is the only time that you can truley be the new L." Beyond nodded. "L...? Do you think, that I can stay with you until...you know..." Beyond stammered. "I'm sorry B. It would be better if you leave now." Beyond Birthday sighed. " You want to die alone?" he asked. " Oh, I am not alone. Watari is with me. As you may have noticed, Watari and I were playing chess." L returned to his chair and started playing again. Beyond nodded again. " Alright then. I'll leave you two alone." And with that, Beyond Birthday headed for the door.

" Goodbye, Beyond Birthday."

That was the first time that L has addressed Beyond by his name, by something other than "B". Beyond Birthday smiled. " Goodbye, L. Lawleit."

When his hand reached the door, he heard L speak. " Light, I'll see you on the other side. Let us explore the world of nothingness together." Then he heard him nibble on something; a chocolate bar. Then he spoke again." Watari, it's been a while since we played chess." Then a pause. "Since I was a child, I have never beaten you at chess." Then another pause. " Watari," he said, sounding worried. " have I fulfilled your expectations?" Another pause. But this was not a pause. This was the end. L would never speak again.

A single tear rolled down Beyond Birthday's face. " Like I said L, you're a fool." Beyond said to L's body. Then a warm smile came across his face. " And that is why you are, and always will be, the world's greatest detective."

Beyond Birthday exited the building to find it was raining. _Rain. _he thought._ My mother once told me, right after my father was murdered, that if it rains right after a person has died, then it means that they do not want to leave the Earth yet. That they still want to live. _He walked away, not caring if he got wet. For him, it was like walking in L's tears. Before he came to far from the headquarters, he noticed something on the concrete. He picked it up out of curiousity. It was a strange thing, even stranger that it did not get wet. There was a label on it. He read the two words that were printed on it carefully, with a smile on his face. _Death Eraser...?_


End file.
